


On Edge

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Yuuri has been on edge for a few days, and snaps at Victor when he tries to get his husband to play in the snow. At home, Yuuri walks in to the bedroom to find a surprise set up from Victor, but will they go through with the scene?Yes. Yes they do.





	On Edge

Yuuri bit his lip in an effort to keep in a moan. He stood still, eyes shut, as the snowball Victor shoved down his shirt caused his skin and nerves to prickle. Victor’s laugh echoed around him as another snowball exploded on Yuuri’s chest. He opened his eyes to glare at his husband. 

“What’s the matter solnyshko? Don’t you enjoy playing in the snow?” Victor held up another snowball and smirked.

Yuuri resumed the walk to their apartment, knocking the snowball from Victor’s grasp. “No. Not today I don’t.”

“Ah, Yuuuri!” Victor whined and slumped over Yuuri’s shoulders. He nuzzled into Yuuri’s scarf. “You’re no fun today.”

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temple. He had been on edge all day, nerves frayed, focus broken. “I know Vitya, I’m sorry.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist as they left the park. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Yuuri shrugged. “Oh well.”

 

Yuuri felt Victor’s eyes on him as they entered the apartment and removed all their winter gear. He kept his gaze cast downward as he moved towards the kitchen, determined to make some hot chocolate and spike it with some sort of alcohol. 

He stifled a sigh as Victor hugged him from behind. 

“Dorogoy, please. Let me help.”

“Victor, there’s, there’s nothing to help with.” Yuuri shrugged the arms off him, crossed his own and left the kitchen. He stopped short of entering the bedroom, eyes wide at the scene before him. Candles scattered around the room, the ones closest to the bed safe for play. A bowl of ice cubes sat next to a blindfold and Yuuri’s favorite rope. He turned at the sound of footsteps to find Victor standing at the end of the hall, cheeks red.

“I - I’m sorry, Yuuri. I can clean it all up.”

Yuuri grabbed his arm as he tried to walk by. “Victor, you set this up?”

Victor nodded. “You’ve had a rough week, I was hoping I could help you relax.”

Yuuri blinked, studying the room again. “You set up a scene for us?”

“I did. I thought, I thought I could do this to you.”

Yuuri gasped, meeting Victor’s eyes. 

“I was going to bring it up over dinner, but then -”

“But then I was hostile all night.”

Victor nodded. Yuuri spotted the tears beginning to gather in the ice blue eyes he adored, and saw the vulnerability Victor kept guarded like a secret. The tension in Yuuri’s shoulders drained, and he managed a soft smile. 

“Thank you, Vitya. I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting.”

Victor nodded, eyes now focused on his hands.

 Yuuri cupped his cheek, drawing focus back to him. “Is this something you’ve wanted to do for a while?”

Another nod, a glimmer of excitement.

Yuuri pulled Victor in for a gentle kiss. “I think it’s a waste of effort to just clean this all up, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Victor hissed. He jumped as Yuuri began to pull him into the bedroom. “Wait, Yuuri. Can I, can I do this to you?”

Yuuri tilted his head, studying the man before him. “Are you sure?”

“I am, I know I can take good care of you. I’ve had you to teach me.”

Yuuri smiled. “You always take good care of me, Vitenka.” He looked over the candles and ice again, shuddering at the thought of feeling those while blindfolded and tied up, at Victor’s mercy. “Yes, Vitya. Yes.”

Victor beamed, his smile heart-shaped, then he pulled Yuuri in to resume their kissing. Yuuri moaned as Victor’s hands pressed down his back, easing the tension which had built up over the last few days. Yuuri opened his mouth when Victor swiped his tongue at his lips. He lifted his arms as Victor broke them apart long enough to pull Yuuri’s shirt off. He tossed it to the side, his own following quickly. He pushed Yuuri back onto the bed, grabbing for the dark blue rope. He wrapped it around his lovers wrists before tying them to the headboard, and checked to make sure they weren’t too tight.

“Comfortable?” Victor basked in the love shining from the deep brown eyes he loved.

“Very.”

With a smile, he reached for the blindfold, gently placing it over Yuuri’s head. He sprinkled kisses over Yuuri’s face, causing him to giggle, as Victor straddled his hips. He dragged his tongue down the shell of Yuuri’s ear, then breathed over it. “Are you ready, zoloste?”

Yuuri shuddered, and nodded. He arched as the first drips of wax hit his chest. 

Victor chuckled and ran a hand gently up and down Yuuri’s side. “How was that, solnyshko?”

“Vitenka, more.”

Victor slid off Yuuri’s hips, trailing wax down his chest and abs as he moved. He set the candle on the side table in order to tease around the top of Yuuri’s jeans with both hands. Yuuri panted and he thrust his hips up, encouraging Victor to unbutton and remove the clothing. 

“So impatient.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hip, discarding the jeans and boxers on the floor, his own following quickly. He grabbed an ice cube and focused his gaze on Yuuri’s face as he touched it the sole of his foot. Yuuri gasped and jerked his foot back. Victor grabbed the ankle, gently pulling it back to him, placing the ice cube back in place before trailing it up the foot, over the ankle to the calves, where he started drawing patterns with it. Grabbing a new ice cube, he set it to the bend of Yuuri’s hip, just next to his cock. As Yuuri inhaled from the sensation, Victor swallowed him. Yuuri yanked his hands against the rope, heels sliding across the sheets in a quest for purchase. Victor pressed his tongue against the bottom of Yuuri’s shaft as he dragged his mouth upwards, flicking at the slit as he pulled off.

“Victor, I swear, if you don’t do something with me right now…”

Victor laughed. “What’ll you do, Yura? Your tied up and at my mercy.” He took Yuuri into his mouth again, sucking and bobbing, flicking his tongue at random intervals. Yuuri began to thrust up into his mouth, causing Victor to groan.

“Ah, Victor.” Yuuri’s hips became erratic and Victor grabbed them to give himself some leverage to keep up. With a cry, Yuuri spilled into Victor’s mouth, who swallowed as much down as he could. Victor looked up to see Yuuri gazing at him with a dazed look. He moved to untie the rope, rubbing Yuuri’s wrists.

When his hands were free, Yuuri grabbed Victor to pull him into a kiss, thrilling at the taste of himself in Victor’s mouth. “I see why you like that so much, Vitenka.” Yuuri grinned at Victor’ yelp as he pushed Victor onto his back and straddled him. “Now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to write this! Ugh! 
> 
> But I did have a lot of fun with it. Don't know if I will catch up or finish this month, but that's okay. I'm using this to stretch my writing skills, and to relax from editing my novel.


End file.
